The invention relates to pendant controls for apparatus such as overhead travelling hoists. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for providing operating information and warnings to users of pendant controls.
ANSI safety standards require operating information and warnings to be provided to the user,of a pendant control. Such information must be located at or near the control station, so that the information can be readily seen by the user.
It is known to provide this information on a flat label or tag attached to the pendant cord above the control station. Such a tag is attached to the pendant cord by providing openings at the top and the bottom of the tag and threading the cord through the openings. The width of the tag is typically considerably greater than the diameter of the cord, so that the tag extends outwardly on either side of the cord.